


"Don’t ask dumb questions"

by Minhoandthebabes



Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M, NSFW, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:53:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27291511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minhoandthebabes/pseuds/Minhoandthebabes
Summary: A little something for HalloweenTw: Porn, blood, bj, riding, biting, drinking
Relationships: Kim Kibum | Key/Lee Jinki | Onew
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	"Don’t ask dumb questions"

The night was young but the bar was already busy and everyone smelled so good. Kibum sat at the bar, stirring the ice in his water absently as his eyes scanned the innocent crowd as they drank and chatted merrily. The bar was small, a hole in the wall place, but almost every weekend it was full to bursting with others waiting outside just to get it. It was well known for its attractive bartenders and stylish setting as well as its music.

Jonghyun, the bartender, was cleaning glasses as he approached Kibum at the end of the packed bar.

“Looking for an exciting night?” He asked the other, knowing perfectly well what Kibum was, “Or will you come crawling back to me again?” He teased.

Kibum smirked, a smirk that turned into a grin big enough to flash his fangs. “Don’t worry, I already have my eyes on someone, and.. don’t be too shocked, but he smells even more delicious than you.”

Jonghyun scrunched his nose, “Okay, I didn’t need to know that.. which one is he?” Jonghyun set down the glass and reached for another one to dry.

Kibum pointed down the bar, “At the end, short brown hair.”

Frowning when he saw the man, he looked back at Kibum, “He looks so plain compared to your.. usual.” 

“Perhaps.. but this time it’s not about the looks.” He licked his lips and pulled the glass closer to himself, “And who knows, he might look better if he cleans himself up.”

“What about the girl sitting next to him?”

Kibum hummed, “What about her?”

“Could be a girlfriend?” Jonghyun offered, not wanting Kibum to be some home wrecker.

Shaking his head, Kibum played with his straw, pushing around the half-melted ice, “No, I’ve been watching them since they came in.. His smell was..” he trailed off in thought before falling back to the conversation at hand, “He’s incredibly awkward with her, this is most likely a first date, or perhaps they’re colleagues, either way.. You know I have my methods, and I don’t like to cheat.” He winked.

Jonghyun scoffed, “I know what it’s like when you cheat.. don’t do it with him, he looks too innocent for it.”

Kibum hummed, “Don’t worry.. I won’t hurt him, not until he’s ready for it.. If he smells this good, he’s a keeper.” 

Jinki pulled out the woman’s chair to help her sit, hoping to be a gentleman. This was their second attempt at a date and Jinki still felt painfully awkward. The two had initially met through a mutual friend. The first date the two focused on introductions, this second date Jinki felt as if he did it out of necessity. He had been alone long enough and figured it was time to be in a relationship, even if he didn’t really like the girl. She was interesting, a little too quiet at times, a little too spacy too, perhaps she was just nervous that first date though, perhaps this was the right choice..

The bar had always been a favorite of Jinki’s. It was quiet, tucked away, and more famous than he realized. He had come to the bar a handful of times with friends, but part of him wanted to bring a girlfriend here, someone a little more intimate to talk with. For a second date, it seemed like a good idea at least to Jinki, but when he finally sat across from Jinee, he was surprised by her displeased expression.

“You brought me to a bar?” She asked, the disgust clear in her voice.

“I-” Jinki started but closed his mouth to think of his words first, “It has delicious food too! It’s more than a bar, believe me, they have an incredible margarita pizza, and it’s super famous! I had to call in advance just to save a table.”

At that, she loosened up a bit, “Is it..?” She turned and then smiled, “Oppa, will you take pictures of me for Instagram?” 

“Yeah! Of course!” Jinki smiled, happy to see her getting comfortable with the idea, “It’s a really nice place, I thought you would like it.” A little white lie, but it was enough to have confidently handed him her phone as she adjusted to be in a bit more attractive position, pulling her hair from the side so it sat comfortably on her shoulder. 

Jinki was just about to snap the photo when he felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up. It was as if he were being watched. He turned to his side to catch a man’s eyes on him. Normally he would look away, normally he would snap out of it in embarrassment, but he almost felt drawn to them, as if this person was someone he wasn’t supposed to be allowed to see, he was ethereal, otherworldly in his beauty. He was-

“Oppa?” The soft voice pulled him back to reality and he turned back to look at his date who looked incredibly bland compared to what he had just seen. It wasn’t that she was ugly, it was as if she were just normal, human.

“I- Sorry.. I thought I saw someone I recognised.” He took the photo and handed the girl her phone so she could check it. He turned for a moment to see if the beautiful man was still there, but when he looked back the space was empty. It was as if he had never been there in the first place. 

“Jinki oppa,” Jinee started, bringing Jinki’s attention back to herself. “It’s almost Halloween right? Me and my friends are going clubbing! You should come with us. I’m going as an angel and maybe you could be the devil!” She smiled, “My friends wanted us to go as the seven deadly sins, but I thought that was too boring..” 

His date continued to ramble on about her Halloween plans, but Jinki didn’t really care, whatever it was he would naturally agree. That was his job, as a boyfriend. Agree to what she wanted, make her happy and comfortable. 

“Jinki.. What a pretty name,” The voice came out of nowhere, he swore he heard it right in his ear but when he turned to look for the source, there was no one there.

“Oppa.. are you okay? You’re acting like you’ve seen a ghost or something.. Are you trying to scare me for Halloween??”

Jinki blinked, shocked by the accusation, “N- No, I was just, distracted..” He looked around himself, “Where is the waiter? I haven’t even ordered anything yet.” He grumbled, standing to head to the bar to make his order there, leaving his date behind with little to no explanation. 

The bar was now filled with people, it was a struggle to get to the bar as he dodged people standing around and talking as well as the servers shuttling food and drinks to the outer tables. A little further down the bar, where that beautiful man had been standing, seemed to have an open stool and he quickly made his way down. He leaned over the stool and was just about to hold his hand out to get the barkeep’s attention when he felt a hand on his waist guiding him to sit. 

“Well, I knew I was good, but I didn’t know I was that good!” The voice was bright and when Jinki looked up he saw the ethereal man from before. “Well don’t look so surprised, I could tell you were attracted to me as well, or..” The man looked at his fingernails absently, “Perhaps you really love that pretty little thing?”

“I don’t love her,” Jinki said as soon as the man suggested he did. He wasn’t sure what compelled him to tell the truth so quickly, but as soon as he did he tried to cover for it, “I- I mean this is our second date. How can I love her if this is the second date, you know?”

The man chuckled and placed his hand on Jinki’s cheek, “I guess that’s why your eyes are drawn to mine.. I guess that’s why you couldn’t look away.”

Jinki froze, half of him wanted to pull away, the other half wanted to lean forward. Caught between his want and need, he continued to look at the man as he spoke, letting the man’s hands go where they wished. “You’re the most beautiful man I’ve ever seen..” 

“You flatter me..” The man smirked, “Call me Key, all my friends do, even the bartender.” He looked away briefly to wave at the man, and when Jinki lost that connection he immediately felt jealous. As if the man held him under some spell.

“Key,” Jinki said, reaching out to place his hand on the man’s knee, “Don’t look at anyone else, okay? Only look at me.”

Key smirked, “You’ve already fallen so hard, and I haven’t even used all my best charms on you.” Key ran his thumb across Jinki’s lower lip, “You were too easy.. Maybe I shouldn’t pick you just for that.”

Jinki puckered his lips to kiss the finger on his lip, “Please pick me, I- I’ve never wanted someone so badly.”

Humming, Key pulled his hand away. He was about to pout but suddenly heard a gasp behind him. He turned to see his date standing there, with her hand over her mouth.

“I- Jinki.. What are you doing here?” She asked curiously.

Jinki momentarily came back to reality, “I was just here with..” He turned to gesture to Key but when he looked no one was there. “With..” When he tried to wrack his brain for the memories, he couldn’t find them. It was as if he had blocked out the past few minutes from his memory. “I- Sorry.. I’m not feeling very well, I think I should go home.”

The girl bit her lip, “O- Okay, I’ll help you get home.” She offered.

“I- No, Jinee.. I’m sorry, but.. I don’t want to date you.. I’m sorry, I just don’t feel right right now.” Jinki admitted honestly, part of his honesty from before bleeding into his reality.

“Oh..” Jinee looked at her feet, “I- I’m sorry I didn’t-”

Jinki shook his head, “No, no it’s not you, let’s just.. Talk about this later.”

She nodded and the two left the bar in silence. Once they were away from the cacophony inside, Jinki turned to look at the plain girl.

“Do you want me to walk you home?”

The girl looked away, “Considering you just broke up with me, no.”

“Fair.” Jinki itched the back of his head in his discomfort, “Um, well.. Any time you want to talk just.. Text me.”

She scoffed and turned, “Bye, Jinki oppa.” 

Jinki gave a tentative wave and watched the woman leave. He was left thinking through everything. Wondering why he told the truth, why he let that happen, why he so quickly dumped her. He shook his head and was about to leave when he felt a hand on his wrist.

“Such a shame.. Well at least she wasn’t that pretty,” Jinki recognised the voice and when he turned he saw the man again. Blonde hair, parted to the side, pale skin, a designer jacket, tight pants. He showed just enough skin to make it hot, but not too much, keeping it classy. 

“A shame.. No, it’s better it happened now rather than later.” 

Key chuckled, “I don’t get you.. my abilities work incredibly well on you, but I haven’t even cheated yet.. Are you really just that into me?”

Jinki looked Key in the eye, he really looked at him and let Key draw him into his web again, “I’ve never seen anyone so beautiful in my life. I didn’t even believe in love at first sight, but.. Here we are.” Part of it made sense to him, he was falling hard for this man, but another part of him was reminded of his inability to fall for girls. Perhaps he had been gay this whole time, but then why didn’t he find other men as attractive as he found Key? Why was he so drawn to the other?

Key grinned, “Then, I guess I should take you back to my place, hmm?”

Without question, Jinki nodded, wherever Key would go he would follow.

* * *

Jinki wasn’t sure how they arrived at the expensive house in the mountains overlooking Seoul. He wasn’t sure where they really were to be honest. Once he had placed his hand on Kibum’s it had all become a blur. 

“How do you have such an expensive place?” He asked directly as they wandered to a large living room. 

“I’m rich, obviously.” Key chuckled, “Don’t ask dumb questions.”

“It’s not a dumb question, how did you get all this money anyway?” He added.

Key snorted, “Another dumb question, try again.” 

Jinki frowned and looked at Key in annoyance, “What’s a better question?”

Humming, Key crossed his legs as he sat on the couch, letting go of Jinki’s hand. “Like, how do you like your coffee for tomorrow morning, or how about, what’s your favourite position, that usually works well.”

Jinki felt his face heating up, “I- Well- With girls I- um.. I never actually slept with a girl.”

Key burst out laughing, “I guess tonight we’ll just have some light fun then.. I don’t want to scare you away..” Jinki could feel his eyes on him, but when he looked he could see Key had been looking at his neck.

“D- Do you want to kiss me there?” Jinki asked carefully, “I- I don’t mind some marks..”

Without warning, Key bent his head only to place a light kiss on his neck. “Later.. I’ll give you any marks you want,” He whispered in his ear, “But first.. Drinks!” Key grinned, standing to leave Jinki behind only to rustle through a cabinet on the opposite side of the room. He pulled out two glasses and filled them each with a round ice cube and some scotch.

“It’s the heavy stuff.. But I’m sure someone like you can handle it.”

Jinki took the glass and briefly clinked it with Key’s. “Cheers.” 

Key barely sipped from his glass before clapping his hands together, “Oh! Food! You haven’t eaten anything, right? Should I order a pizza? Or I can put together a charcuterie board.” 

“I- I don’t know what that is..” Jinki admitted, “But pizza is fine.” 

Key nodded, “You stay here, drink, have some fun, I’ll be right back.”

Jinki wasn’t sure how much time had passed again, but next thing he knew, he was feeling more than just a little tipsy when Key returned with the pizza.

“Oh you’re back! Thank god I thought I had to get smashed alone.”

Snorting, Key sat across from Jinki, setting down the pizza, “Eat, eat, you need it.. Especially if we’re going to have some fun later.” 

Jinki nodded and grabbed a slice, and then another, finishing them with ease. It was enough to get him to sober up a bit. “Did I really eat two slices already?” Jinki asked once he was more conscious of what he was doing.

“No! No, I had one too.” Key smiled, flashing his pearly whites and sharp fangs that Jinki finally took notice of.

“Y- You have sharp teeth.” Jinki commented.

Key immediately closed his mouth to hide them. “I- I’m self-conscious about them.”

Jinki gave Key a frown, “Why? Your teeth.. No, not just your teeth, all of you is so beautiful, how can you not like part of yourself?”

“You really fell hard, hmm?” Key refilled Jinki’s glass, setting it before him to let him drink from it.

Jinki only nodded as he sipped from the glass, enjoying the funny feeling again. Key handed him another slice of pizza and Jinki gladly took it. 

“You’ll need your energy.. Sex takes a lot out of you,” Key easily lied.

“Does it?” Jinki downed his glass and looked back at the pizza, noticing half of it was gone already. “We eat fast.”

“Yes, *we* do.” Key smiled, filling the glass again. If he was going to get what he wanted, he needed Jinki to be drunk enough not to notice, but sober enough to remember what was going to happen.

Jinki easily finished the next glass as he ate the whole pizza on his own. His head felt as if it was floating, as if he were in a different universe and all that mattered in this universe was Key. Despite this, he still maintained his awkward approach, setting his glass down before sliding off the couch in order to be level with Key who sat on the floor. 

“Why are you so perfect?” Jinki asked with a slight frown, “I wanted to kiss you from the moment I saw you..”

Key hummed crawling over so he could sit beside Jinki, “Perfect? You sound like my dad.. Well, my second dad.” 

Jinki giggled, “Second dad..” His head fell to Key’s shoulder, his forehead pressing against the suit coat. “Sounds so funny.. Don’t they usually call that step dad or something.”

“You’re cute, and dumb, I mean I’m sure you’re smart, but.. You’re young,” Key said, his words making him sound much older than he looked.

“Aren’t you like twenty five? And I’m like thirty.. I’m so old..” Jinki wiggled closer until his lips were on Key’s neck, kissing the cool skin. “You feel so cold.. Let me warm you up..” He wrapped his arms around the thinner man, feeling his cool exterior. 

Key sighed, “You’re too cute..” He placed his lips on Jinki’s head before leaning him up for a true kiss. He was quick to get to the point, letting his tongue explore Jinki’s mouth, eagerly yearning for a taste. 

Jinki moaned against Key’s lips, letting the man take control of the situation. It wasn’t that he hadn’t kissed anyone, it was that he had never kissed someone so well. It was as if their lips belonged on one another. 

When they finally parted, Jinki looked around only to notice they were in a bedroom. Perhaps they had walked here together, maybe Jinki carried Key, knowing it was impossible for Key to carry him. Either way, Key was on top of him, his weight feeling like a comfort Jinki had never felt before. Jinki reached down to find a blanket and pull it over them.

“You’re so cold..” He said again, his hands moving to Key’s waist, his thumbs rubbing the soft skin. “I think- I think I’m too drunk..” He admitted. 

Key hummed, “No, you’re perfect.. Believe me.” Key pecked his lips.

“But, I don’t remember getting to a bed, I don’t remember taking off your clothes..” Jinki admitted.

“Jinki,” Key chuckled, “I did that just a second ago while you were looking out the window.” 

Jinki looked at Key in surprise, but didn’t protest. “I guess you’re right.”

“I’m always right, don’t forget that when you sober up,” Key flicked Jinki’s nose.

Before Jinki could promise him he wouldn’t, Key was kissing him again. Jinki let himself get lost in the kiss, lost in Key, it was when Key moved his hips against Jinki’s that he realised this was real, he was with this beautiful man and he didn’t even know how it happened. 

He helped guide Key’s hips, moaning when Key would hit just the right spot. He didn’t know what it was, maybe the alcohol coursing through his veins, maybe it was his draw to Kibum, but he was already close to coming undone with Key on top of him.

Feeling his building climax, Key leaned down and kissed his neck, sucking hard against it, hard enough he was sure it would leave little marks later. Key’s lips suddenly stopped in one spot and he only increased his efforts after he found it, his hips rubbing Jinki to completion. 

Jinki let out a strangled moan as the warmth spread between them, his hands gripping Key’s waist until he lost the energy to hold on not only to Key, but to his own consciousness as well.

Jinki awoke the next morning with a pounding headache and the lack of energy to get out of bed. He felt so sick and blamed the amount of scotch he drank the previous night. Groaning, he looked to his side only to see the bed was empty. For a moment he wondered if it was all some dream, but he soon realised it wasn’t when he heard a dog barking in the distance. Knowing he didn’t have any pets, he knew he wasn’t home. 

He didn’t even say a word before Key was there, appearing seemingly out of nowhere. “Oh! You’re up! Sorry I didn’t wake you up sooner, but you really needed to sleep..” Key smiled.

“Sorry, I’m really hung over,” Jinki admitted, turning to lock eyes with Key for the first time that day. “How do you.. Look so beautiful even when I’m sober.”

Key snorted, “Are you still drunk? Wait here, I’ll get you some food..” 

Jinki didn’t really feel he had a choice, his arms felt heavy and weak, it was as if his energy had been sucked out of him at some point during the night.

Key returned with a large spread of food ranging from traditional Korean style to a Western style breakfast. What was even more shocking was the amount of out of season fruit on the tray. A luxury Jinki wasn’t used to.

“I just threw it together.. Don’t worry about it.” Key smiled, catching Jinki’s impressed expression. He set it on the bed before leaning down to kiss Jinki. Jinki was expecting him to go for his cheek, but was surprised when he moved a little lower to kiss his neck. Something instinctively made him shift away from Key’s mouth. It was as if he were trying to protect himself from the lips. 

Key looked down with a frown, and Jinki was quick to apologise. “S- Sorry I- um.. Thanks, for the food.”

Humming, Key sat beside Jinki on the black sheets, “It’s fine..” He cocked his head to the side curiously. “Did you sleep well?”

Jinki nodded, already picking at the sausages on the platter. He felt Key’s hand on his neck, running his fingers through Jinki’s hair, “Aren’t you hungry?” Jinki asked the other, “I’m starving!”

“No, no I ate earlier..” He smiled, “You look happy when you eat..”

Feeling a bit self-conscious, Jinki reached for a spoon and sipped the stew included on the tray. “I’m happy because I was exhausted! I can’t believe you aren’t tired.”

“Well, to be fair I didn’t drink nearly as much as you did last night.”

Jinki hummed, “That’s true.. Was your goal just to get my drunk?”

Key frowned, “No, my goal was to get you in bed.” He grinned, “You’re the one who got yourself drunk..” Key lightly tugged on the end of Jinki’s hair, guiding him to turn his head. Jinki looked willingly. His eyes locked with Key and he blushed, feeling like nothing when such a beautiful man was looking at him. Key leaned forward and connected their lips, pressing hard against Jinki’s, hard enough that Jinki dropped his spoon in surprise and hummed against the man, reaching up to place a warm hand on Key’s cold cheek.

Key broke off the kiss first, letting Jinki breathe, “S- Sorry,” Key panted, “I- I couldn’t be patient anymore.”

“I still can’t believe any of this is real.” Jinki admitted between their pink lips.

“This isn’t even the most exciting part,” Key smirked.

Jinki blushed, “It.. isn’t?”

Key hummed, “Stay here and eat, I’ll be right back.”

Instead of leaving towards what Jinki assumed was the main hall, Key went to the door on the opposite side of the room and opened it to reveal an expensive looking bathroom only to close the view off from Jinki as he shut the door behind him.

Jinki continued to stuff his face as instructed. Everything tasted amazing, it was as if Key had hired a professional chef for it all. When he finally felt satisfied he laid back, rubbing his taut tummy. He closed his eyes and nearly fell asleep but he soon felt what he assumed to be Key kneeling on the bed beside him.

“Key.. Let me sleep.” Jinki mumbed, only to hear a new voice answer him.

“Key? Is that his nickname these days?”

Jinki opened his eyes to see a young man leaning over him. He had such a baby face and it was nearly impossible to tell what age he was. Jinki opened his mouth to speak, but the man spoke first.

“You smell good..” He said with a grin. Jinki swore he saw pointy teeth, pointier than normal, but Key was soon there yelling at the man,

“Yah! Get off of him!” Key barked and the man’s face fell before he scrambled off of the bed and scampered out of the room.

Key shook his head, “Sorry about him, he’s young and doesn’t know better yet..” 

Jinki blinked, “He looked like- He had these sharp teeth..”

Key pursed his lips, “Well, don’t ask me.” He shrugged, “Did he try to bite you??”

“N- No..? He said I smelled good though..” Jinki said, wondering what the man meant by that.

“Taemin is.. Stupid, okay? Just think of him as stupid.” Key grumbled, “Whatever, come with me, it’s time to wash up.”

Tentatively Jinki followed, he was still half dressed from the previous night, impressed with his half unbuttoned shirt and boxer combination. “You really didn’t try to undress me at all, did you.”

Key blushed, “I don’t know, you were so particular last night about keeping your shirt on, I felt like I would be violating you by taking it off.” 

“Fair..” Jinki was reminded of his desire to feel covered and almost didn’t take off the clothes before getting in the tub Key had expertly prepared with bubbles and all.

“Don’t get in like that,” Key frowned, “let me help you..” he stepped close to Jinki, pressing his lips against the man as he worked to finish the last few buttons and slip the shirt from Jinki’s body. 

Jinki felt Key’s hands running over his bare skin and hummed. Wishing to give Key the same treatment, he worked his hands over the cool skin, finding Key’s boxers to carefully remove.

Key pulled off of the kiss to look Jinki in the eye, “Are you expecting to share this bath?”

“What’s the point if we don’t share?” Jinki said, falling for Key’s innate charms again. 

Grinning, Key pecked Jinki’s nose, “Good answer.” He pulled off his shirt, exposing his pale skin to the humid air in the lavish modern bathroom. Jinki admired the view for a moment before he realised he was already naked as well.

Key couldn’t help but gape when he fully saw Jinki which only made Jinki feel an even stronger desire to cover up.

“You’re.. You’re the whole package.” Key whispered, stepping forward to embrace Jinki again. Jinki felt elated as Key’s lips led him on again. It was when Key’s hand gripped his crotch that he felt as if he had lost control again. He didn’t fight the hand that wrapped around him, tugging him to his full size. He didn’t fight Key when he led him into the bath. He didn’t fight Key when the man straddled him, and he definitely didn’t fight Key when he started to move.

Jinki’s hands gripped Key’s waist, guiding his movements as he grunted. It was hard to hold back, Key was so tight, but he was intoxicated by the feeling of Key around him, the feeling of Key taking control over him, it was enough to have him coming undone when he felt Key’s teeth nipping at his neck in an oddly sensitive spot.

Jinki let out a strangled moan and slowly let his hands fall to Key’s thighs, carefully massaging them. 

Key panted, resting his head on Jinki’s shoulder. His body was heating up from the warm water, it was nice to feel this warmth every once in a while. Especially when it was a warmth he could share with his prey, his lover.

Moving his arms around Key’s body he hugged him close, closing his eyes.

Key could feel him relaxing and giggled, “Don’t you fall asleep again on me, I know you’re still hung over.” 

“Actually, I feel fine.. I don’t know what was in that food you gave me, but it worked wonders.” Jinki kissed along Key’s neck. 

Key hummed and shifted gently, his hands on Jinki’s shoulders as he dismounted, “I guess I should make up a new bath..”

Jinki chuckled, “I don’t think this water could clean even the dirtiest of people.” 

Key sat back and looked Jinki over, “You’re packing, you know that?”

“I- I’ve heard..” Jinki blushed, “It- it never seemed that important..”

“Are you kidding?? I think I’ll need to keep you around a bit longer to enjoy that..” Key said to himself.

Raising an eyebrow, Jinki looked at Kibum suspiciously, “Were you expecting to dump me? Was this going to be a one night stand?”

Key laughed and shook his head, “No, no, it’s nothing like that.. Don’t worry about it!” He was quick to get up and took Jinki’s hand, pulling him to stand with him, “Come on, let me replace the water..”

Jinki stood and looked over Key’s body again, “It’s amazing, you always look cold.. It’s like you’re too pale or something.”

“Always? You’ve only known me for less than 24 hours,” Key reminded him, “Don’t be silly.”

Jinki sat on the toilet, naked, wet, cold, and thought of what Key said. Had it really been less than 24 hours? Had he really slept with a guy for the first time and he had barely known him beforehand? It felt as if he had known Key for forever. He had never jumped so many steps in his life in a relationship. 

Just as he was trying to process things, Key spoke up, “Are you sure you're not hungover anymore?” He asked, looking back at Jinki.

“Yeah, yeah sorry I’m.. just thinking.” 

“That’s never good.. Come on, into the bath, I’ll give you a massage.” 

Jinki didn’t need to be asked twice. He slipped into the warm water, feeling it embrace him. It wasn’t long until Key’s cold arms were wrapping around him to pull him back against Key’s chest. He could feel Key’s body warming against him. 

When Key began to touch him, his touch was gentle as he massaged Jinki’s tender skin.

“So tell me, Jinki, what sort of job has you this tense.” Key’s voice was soft and warm against his ear.

“I- I’m a surgeon.. I know it’s gross, most people think it is anyway..”

Key paused for a moment before continuing with a chuckle, “Fascinating.. that must be stressful.. having so many bodies to deal with.” 

Jinki cleared his throat, “I don’t think of them as bodies, I think of them as people I work hard to save.” 

Key hummed, “Of course.” His hands paused and Jinki soon felt a warm kiss against his shoulder blade.

“And what about you?” Jinki asked, relaxing against Key’s touch as the man’s fingers began working at his muscles, heading towards his neck to massage near Jinki’s bruised skin. “What do you do for a living?”

“I’m a fashion designer,” Key easily lied. While he wasn’t working currently, it had been one of his more favourite professions he had dabbled in.

Jinki let out a soft moan as Key’s hands worked from his neck down his shoulders. “You should really be a masseuse..”

“I had a boyfriend who taught me the best ways to get under someone’s skin..” Key whispered, moving down to gently bite Jinki’s shoulder. The teeth sent a shiver down Jinki’s spine and without realising it he was already hard again.

“You’re not some succubus or something, are you?” Jinki asked, genuinely curious by Key’s ability to turn him on in moments. 

Key chuckled, “No, I think you would know by now..”

Jinki turned his head to see Key’s sharp eyes staring him down, without a second thought he closed the gap between them falling into another heated kiss. Jinki pulled away and turned in the water so he was directly facing Key.

“Now I’m convinced,” Jinki grinned, pecking Key’s nose. 

Key’s hands moved back to massaging his shoulders before his hands moved down to Jinki’s chest, his thumbs finding Jinki’s nipples to massage. “Convinced I’m a succubus? Isn’t a succubus a female?”

Jinki snorted, “I’m convinced you’re some magical being.. I’ve never fallen so hard for someone so quickly.”

Key snorted, “That wasn’t my fault, blame your own heart.”

Jinki noticed there was blood on Key’s hand and he frowned, “Am I bleeding?” He asked, turning his head to the side to inspect his shoulder. “Wh-” He noticed two small cuts on his shoulder, like paper cuts but deeper, “H- How did-” He was cut off when Key grabbed his chin, forcing him to look at the man. In moments, without warning, he completely lost consciousness.

* * *

Kibum dragged Jinki’s lifeless body out of the water, “God damn it, stupid human.” He cursed under his breath, “TAEMIN!” he called, hoping his younger friend could help him.

In seconds Taemin was by his side grinning from ear to ear, “Need me to remove the evidence? You know I’m craving something fresh.”

“What? No! He’s still alive you idiot, and.. I have use for him yet.” Kibum let Taemin take his other arm and guide the man to the bed, letting him lay face down. 

“You bit him again?” Taemin asked, noticing the cuts. He almost leaned forward to lick the wounds, but Kibum growled in warning.

“Yes, I did.. Even someone as old as me makes mistakes..” Kibum brushed off. He used his thumb to wipe across the wound and licked the remaining blood off of his finger. “God he tastes good.. You have no idea.”

Taemin crossed his arms, floating off of the bed to cross his legs suspended in the air. “I would have an idea if you’d just let me-”

“No!” Kibum rested a protective hand over Jinki, “You’re too young and you wouldn’t appreciate it anyway even if you had the chance.”

Taemin let out a deep sigh, “When will you let me go on the hunt! It’s no fair!!” 

“I’ve already told you, you may hunt once your bloodlust has.. Subsided. Then I’ll train you how.”

“Oh, so then you’ll train me.. Why don’t you train me now? You have a perfectly good specimen..” Taemin hovered over Jinki, extending his fangs in hopes to feed from a human for the first time.

Kibum gave Taemin a threatening glare, “Touch him and you’re dead.” He growled, a hand gripping Jinki’s arm, ready to pull him away if Taemin leaned in for a taste.

“So you can have him all to yourself?? And I just have to hear you two enjoying each other??”

“I- I took too much, okay?” Kibum blushed as he admitted to his fault, “I haven’t had someone this good in a while and.. I indulged a little too much.. Even someone of my age makes mistakes.”

Taemin chuckled, floating closer to Kibum, “Then invite over your friend Jonghyun. He’s good looking, I can practice on him.”

Kibum kissed Taemin’s forehead, “You’re such a funny kid.. When you prove to me you no longer lust for blood, then I’ll consider it.” 

Taemin leaned lower, kissing Kibum as he floated from above, pulling off when he heard Jinki groan. “Okay, I’ll work on it, I promise.”

“Good, now get out of here, I have someone to take care of,” Kibum instructed.

With one more stolen kiss, Taemin left.

* * *

“Key?” Jinki mumbled, turning his head to the side but too exhausted to move his body.

“Hmm?” Key ran a hand through Jinki’s hair, tugging gently at the tufts enough till Jinki moaned. 

Jinki opened his eyes to see Key looking at him from above, “Why does that feel so good..”

“Because I used my succubus powers on you,” Key teased, ruffling Jinki’s hair before he stopped, resting his hand on Jinki’s back.

“What happened?” He asked, closing his eyes again.

Key hummed, thinking of an easy lie, “You had a happy ending, and passed out.. So I carried you back to bed.” 

Jinki frowned, not remembering that at all, “How long have I been out?” 

“Half an hour..” Key chewed his lip, “It’s.. it’s getting late, want me to make you some dinner?”

Jinki picked his head up only to see the clock next to him alerting him that it was nearly 4:30 in the afternoon, “Oh shit..” He groaned and laid back down, “Why didn’t you tell me what time it was?”

“It’s a Saturday, I didn’t think that was important information..” Key frowned.

“I have surgeries tomorrow..” Jinki huffed.

“Surgeries?” Key’s ears seemed to perk up, “Can I come see?”

Jinki gave Key an incredulous look, “No, you cannot “come see”!”

Key laughed nervously, “I- I know that! It was just a bad joke!”

Jinki continued to give Key a weird look as he processed what the man had said. “A- Anyway.. I should get going.” He stood and carefully slipped back into his collared shirt and dress pants.

“Wait! Don’t go just yet..” Key stood and grabbed his phone, “Give me your number, I’ll text you later.”

Jinki nodded and called himself before hanging up. “There, do you know the nearest bus stop?” 

Key giggled, “I’ll drive you. We’re not exactly close to any public transportation.”

Jinki followed Key out of the large house and out to the road. He was surrounded by large trees cloaked in colours of red and yellow. The cold wind blew and knocked a few from their branches. 

“Where are we?” 

“Bukhansan.” 

“Buk- What!? I thought.. isn’t it illegal to live here? I mean isn’t it a breach of security or something?”

“Security?” Key cocked his head to the side, “My family’s owned this house for centuries.. I’m sure we have permission to be here.” He smiled then snapped his fingers. “You’re looking sleepy Jinki, I think you should rest.” 

“I-“ Jinki’s argument was interrupted by a yawn and he nodded, “I’ll sleep in the car..” he agreed.

“Good, now give me your address.. I’ll take you there.” Key insisted as they walked to the car

Jinki told Key to take him to Gangnam Station and that was all he remembered. As soon as he got in the car he fell into a deep sleep again. It was as if he couldn’t help it. But with his sudden bouts of exhaustion, he reminded himself to meet with Minho when he arrived at work the next day.

//

Minho gave Jinki a look of concern, “I- I honestly don’t know why you’re so tired,” he said, resting his hand on Jinki’s knee.

Minho was Jinki’s closest friend. The two had gone through university together, Minho focusing on a nursing degree while Jinki stuck with the technical aspects of surgery, eventually leaving Minho behind to finish his degree. They would spend weekends together, watching old movies until they fell asleep together on the couch. For the longest time Jinki assumed they would end up together until Minho was assigned to some foreign girl after a car accident. One thing soon led to another and Jinki was left behind. Perhaps that’s what led him to ask the receptionist out on a date.. but Jinki would never admit to it. 

“Look, I know you’re concerned, but you’ve had a lot of back to back surgeries.. I really wouldn’t be worried about that yet. I would be more worried about those bug bites in your neck.” 

“What?” Jinki furrowed his brow, “There are.. bites on my neck??” He stood and looked in the mirror to find puncture marks around his jugular vein as if the bug was searching for a specific spot. Upon further inspection he noticed the dots were in a specific pattern. They came in sets of two only about an inch and a half apart.

“It looks like.. some animal bit me!” He exclaimed in shock.

Minho frowned, “They look like bug bites to me..” he stood and ran a thumb over them. The feeling sent shivers down Jinki’s spine. He would be lying if he said he wasn’t turned on by the experience, but when Minho leaned down to inspect them further Jinki felt the odd desire to push the man away. 

“Well, that’s definitely odd.. I see what you mean though..” 

Jinki nodded, “I’ll just.. put some antibiotic ointment on it, that should keep it from getting infected.” 

Minho nodded, “That’s wise.. if it’s a bug, it might be the reason why you’re so tired all the time, you might be fighting infection.” 

“Thank you, Minho.”

“You know I’m always happy to help my best friend,” Minho smiled.

//

It was a little over two months when Jinki received a message from Key. 

“I need you,” It said, quickly followed by, “Meet me at Gangnam Station this Friday night.”

Jinki couldn’t say no. He didn’t know why, but without fail, on Friday night he was standing at exit 11. He hadn’t told Key he was coming, he didn’t tell him where he was waiting, despite this however, Key’s arm was soon snaking around Jinki’s waist. He felt a soft kiss on his neck, the kiss sent a shiver down his spine and a warmth over his scars from those bug bites. 

“I missed you..” 

Jinki turned to see Key staring at him with dark eyes, “If you missed me, why didn’t you call?”

“I didn’t want to disturb your work,” Key frowned, “I know how busy surgeons are..” 

The cute frown was enough for Jinki to forget all about Key’s lack of communication. “So, where are we off to now?”

“Dinner, a bar, then maybe.. Back to my place,” Key whispered the last part in Jinki’s ear, nibbling at his earlobe.

“T- That sounds good..” Jinki agreed, part of him hoping they would skip the beginning and move straight to Key’s house.

They did exactly what Key had planned. The two wandered around Gangnam, bar hopping. Jinki was sure to pay for everything, wanting Key to feel comfortable and treated by him. They walked out in the brisk night air, Key taking Jinki’s hand to warm his own. 

“Should we head back? Are you drunk enough yet?” Key asked, leaning his head on Jinki’s shoulder.

Jinki chuckled, “I don’t need to be drunk to sleep with you, Key.. but yes, I think we should. It’s getting late anyway.”

Key guided Jinki towards a nearby parking lot and helped him into the front seat, “Are you okay to drive?” Jinki asked once Key was buckled into the front seat.

Key chuckled, “Yes, of course.. Now sleep..” He snapped his fingers and just like before Jinki felt himself falling into a deep sleep.

When he awoke again he was laying in bed with Key on top of him. “Key!” He tried to push the man off of him.

“Hmm?” Key looked down at him with a smile, resting his elbow on Jinki’s chest “Aren’t you cute, sleeping that hard..” 

Jinki settled, looking up at the man, “You’re lucky you’re so attractive..” 

Key smirked, “Am I now..” He moved down to press his lips against Jinki’s chest, trailing kisses up to his mouth. 

“How did you even-” He started to ask about how he had been moved into the bedroom without waking up, how he had been stripped of his sweater and his pants, but Key’s lips were soon on top of his own, pressing down hungrily. 

Jinki couldn’t help his moan, his hands moved to Key’s waist to hold him in place as they kissed. Key hummed against his lips and was soon rolling his hips against Jinki’s crotch. It was a position Jinki hadn’t been in for a long time, but it was a position he didn’t want to leave any time soon. 

“Want me to ride you, Jinki?”

Jinki nodded, clearing his throat before he leaned up to connect their lips again. It was as if Key’s lips were his life force, he needed them, and he didn’t want to let go, but Key soon needed to back away. He looked down at Jinki and smirked, sliding down Jinki’s front. His hands were soon on the elastic waistband of Jinki’s boxers, sliding them down his legs to release his erection to the cool air. 

“God I forgot how big you are..” Key was quick to take Jinki into his mouth, moaning at the fullness he felt when it slid deep into his throat. He couldn’t help his fangs growing at the feeling of Jinki’s pulsing member.

Jinki gripped Key’s hair, grunting as he tried to hold back. He could feel something sharp scrape against him and naturally pulled away.

“S- Sorry,” Key pretended to be out of breath and licked his lips, “I got a little carried away..”

Jinki chuckled, petting Key’s hair down, “It’s alright..” He guided Key back up to connect their lips again, his hand moving down to grip Key’s ass as they kissed. With his guidance, Key shifted until he was stradling Jinki’s thighs, their erections pressed together between them. The added sensation had Jinki moaning under Key’s heated kiss.

Key pulled away and smiled, “Ready big boy?” He asked, his hand gripping the base of Jinki’s cock. 

“D- Don’t we need a condom?” Jinki asked, suddenly feeling unsure about the whole thing. 

Key shook his head, “Don’t worry..” He moved to line Jinki up with his entrance and pressed against it slowly. “You’ve never done it with a guy, have you?” Key watched as Jinki’s face went from concern to pleasure. Key was tight, he knew it, and Jinki was practically a virgin. He smirked and lowered himself a bit more, watching as Jinki’s face contorted even more, holding back a moan. Key held Jinki down and was soon fully seated on him. He leaned forward and gave him a peck on the lips before he started to move slowly.

“You’re cute..” Key teased, his voice breathy as he processed everything. He sat up so he could look down at the man, a hand resting on Jinki’s chest for balance. 

Jinki looked up at Key with lust filled eyes. Once Key was moving a little bit more, he felt confident enough to place his hands on the man's waist, helping to guide him. 

He closed his eyes and tried to hold back, the sensations were becoming overwhelming and when he felt Key lean down to kiss his neck he only had to work harder to keep from finishing too early. 

“Don’t hold back for me, I want you to feel good,” Key whispered into his ear. He could feel Key’s cool hand press against his collarbones, holding him in place with gentle force. The lips returned to his neck and he could feel Key’s teeth graze over his skin, threatening to bite him. He felt as if he had completely lost control. Key was everything to him and he could do anything to him. 

He could feel something nick his skin and the sensation was enough to have him spiral deeper into his desire. He was just about to succumb to the feeling but before he could, he heard the door slam open. 

His eyes snapped open and he could see.. Was that a man? Wait was that man floating? He pushed Key off of him, completely unaware that his neck was bleeding and before he realised he needed to defend himself, he felt someone bite his neck.

“Taemin!” Key screeched, “Get OFF!”

The sensation was soon gone and he looked up with hazy eyes at Key who was sitting up on him. He could still feel the tightness surrounding his cock, so he didn’t make any sudden movements. When he looked at the floor he found a man in an almost animalistic position. The man had fangs and blood dripping from his lips and suddenly Jinki started to panic.

He brought his hand to his neck only to feel a warm wet substance against his skin and pooling on the pillow below him.

“W- what?” Jinki looked up at Key in shock, “What did- how?”

Key rolled his eyes, “God damn it Taemin.. You just had to ruin it didn’t you?” Key was about to get off of Jinki but Jinki’s hands held on tighter, holding him in place. 

“Wait, don’t go,” Jinki instructed. Despite everything, he was still hard, but first, he had questions. 

He sat up on his elbows and looked down at the man below him, “So.. You’re Taemin? And you’re a.. Vampire??”

Taemin rolled his eyes, “Yes, but don’t be so surprised, your little sex partner here is also a vampire.” 

Jinki raised an eyebrow, “Key?” He looked at the man directly, “Is this true?”

“Perhaps..” Key crossed his arms, “And what about it?”

Jinki blinked, “Is.. that why I had all those bug bites? And why I felt so tired all the time?”

“You’re.. Not scared? You’re not mad?” Key asked, furrowing his brow.

“Scared? No, I’m only scared when I think I’m going to lose a healthy patient. Mad? Well.. I guess you did take my blood without my consent. But, it.. Feels good for some reason..”

Key licked his lips, “So.. you don’t mind?” 

“Not really..” Jinki laid back down, “I have questions but..” He shifted a little, making Key let out a soft moan, “I’d rather finish this first..”

Key nodded, biting his lip as he rolled his hips once against Jinki, “M- Mind if Taemin feeds from you? I need to teach him eventually..”

Jinki shook his head, “I- I don’t .” He whispered and sensed the man approach him. Key brought his hand down and he watched as Key ruffled the man’s hair.

Key continued his efforts despite talking Taemin through the process, “There you can see where I bit him already.. And you can see where you missed.” He pointed to both markings. “Lick up the blood first to make sure he’s sterilised and numb on the surface and then bite, not too hard..” 

Being fully aware of the teeth entering his neck, Jinki hissed at the slight pain, but soon he was filled with warmth as the blood was taken from him. Something about the feeling of being bitten was just the right thing he needed to be pushed over the edge. He gripped Key’s waist, holding him tight against him as he grunted and panted through the pleasure. Key smiled and moved down to press his lips against Jinki’s, kissing him through the orgasm.

He was beginning to feel weakened from the loss of so many fluids at once, and only watched as Key lifted off of him. He could feel Taemin’s teeth leave his neck and watched as Key suddenly shared a deep kiss with the younger man. 

Jinki hummed in understanding and soon closed his eyes, unaware of what the two talked about. He was too tired now to think about what had happened. Perhaps his questions would be answered, maybe they would finish him off before he could wake up. Either way it didn’t matter, he felt satisfied and at peace for now, and that was enough for him.


End file.
